Beautifully Tragic
by FairyTailQueen
Summary: This fic contains a set of songs/poems written by the fairytail members to their loved ones. Poems might be sad or happy or angst depending on their story." Lucy heartfillia to Natsu Dragneel -I felt like the world was moving on, and before i could blink my life was gone. My biggest loss by it was you, and i want you and not anyone new.
1. Beautifully Tragic

_**SO I HAD A DREAM YESTERDAY ABOUT A BOY I LOVED LIKE ALWAYS... BUT THIS DREAM PROVED TO BE EXTRA SAD. YOU SEE, I MET HIM A YEAR AGO WHEN HE FIRST JOINED MY SCHOOL AND I SLOWLY FELL IN LOVE BUT HE NEVER LIKE ME BACK IN THAT KIND OF WAY SO I KIND OF WROTE THIS OUT OF MY OWN FEELINGS. PLEASE ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT. And IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING, YES I DO HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON .COM AND I MODIFIED THIS POEM A LITTLE AND I HAVE POSTED IT THERE.**_

_********__Disclaimer: This is purely my own work and i have not copied anybody's else work._

* * *

**You may not love me but i love you**

_When we first met,_

_You were walking through the streets with your blue haired pet._

_With the big white scarf and the toothy grin and your pink hair,_

_I believed that I would never meet anymore more weirder and never would I care._

_I rolled my eyes at everything you did,_

_And asked the god why I was stuck with this stupid kid._

_I came with you to the guild of my dreams,_

_And I was awestruck but you welcomed me with your cheers and beams._

_You dragged me around to do things that I have never done before,_

_And many things you have smashed including my heart and many more._

_Mission after missions we went,_

_And all the love and smiles we foolishly spent…_

_I slowly fell in love with you,_

_And in the cloud nine I flew. _

_When I fell from the tower,_

_I was not scared of dying, no, never._

_I was scared that I would not be loved by you,_

_And my love for you would become a mere feather that the wind blew._

_All I saw was the bluish skies,_

_And my own tears in my brown eyes._

_But..TA..DA. You came like a knight in shining armor._

_Just every bit as charmer._

_You caught me like a feather,_

_And I realized my love would go on after all and we could be together._

_Then she came and stole you heart,_

_And you both fit together in like a complex jigsaw art._

_She was everything you wanted,_

_And your love was flaunted._

_I stood in the shadows and I watched you both_

_And I won't lie that I didn't envy your love's growth._

_Numbness was all I felt,_

_But when you smiled… That when I melt…_

_Is it so wrong of me to miss what we had?_

_Please save me because I'm going mad._

_I walked each night through the graveyard of my broken dreams,_

_And I forgot what it was like to feel the sun's beams._

_But when you said you were going to marry her,_

_That's when my remaining pieces of heart broke._

_I stood and gaped at you, unable to say a word…_

_And my vision blurred…_

_But I don't care about my feelings any more,_

_Im not going to sit around and cry for you._

_Because you may not love me but I love you._

_** -Lucy Heartfillia**._

* * *

**_PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW BECAUSE I MAY WRITE MORE POEMS TO ADD TO THIS IN THE FUTURE..._**


	2. Missing You

**_Thanks for all the amazing reviews so here's the next poem! ENJOY!_**

* * *

**To Natsu Dragneel,**

_I felt like the world was moving on, _

_and before i could blink my life was gone. _

_My biggest loss by it was you, _

_and i want you and not anyone new. _

_The way your eyes crinkled when you laughed, _

_was definitely the god's best craft. _

_But now it's all gone, _

_smashing all the beautiful dreams i had drawn. _

_All the tears i had spent, _

_and the months of missing your scent. _

_But you were right to let me go, _

_because if you were still with me, i would have erased your glow. _

_No matter how much i suffer with pain, _

_and no matter how many of my wasted dreams i throw in the drain, _

_Don't come back to me, _

_because, you being happy is all i want to see... _

**-Lucy Hearfillia **

* * *

_**Please leave me a long beautiful review! :)**_


End file.
